My only thoughts are of you
by Kaz
Summary: mimato with a bit of taiora set when the digidestined are in high school. Has character death as well R&R no flames


Summary: Okay this is a Mimato and a little Taiora with a bit of (gasp) Mimi X Michael don't worry its just a bit. No Flames okay if you really don't like Mimato or Taiora then don't read it but if you can handle it then plz read on. Plz R&R thanx. Oh yeah Character deaths involved (nothing to bad) so if you can't handle things like that don't read it. I think it's a PG. Oh, if you want to you can email me at rose_lillymon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: no no I don't own digimon okay. No matter how much I cry, beg, plead, save I still won't own it (sigh)

My only thoughts are of you 

_As Mimi waited in the beach for Michael who was late again, her thoughts returned to Matt. Her Matt who drowned in this very same sea she was looking at. She fell in love with him the first time she saw him and thinking of this again brought a smile on to her lips something she thought she had forgotten to do……………._

****

****

****

****

**_*Flashback 2 years ago_**_* (most of the story is a flashback okay)_

Mimi was standing at her locker on Monday morning unaware of what was going on 

            "There he is!" cried Sora Mimi's best mate as she dug her long nails into Mimi's hip. Driving Mimi out of her thoughts of Matt

            "Ow what are you doing?" Cried Mimi 

            "There is Matt you idiot"

            "Oh my god where? does my hair look okay? how about my clothes hey?"

            "You look fine Mimi now go over there and talk to him" 

            "No way Sora everybody will just laugh I am too ugly!"

            Sora stared at her friend. Mimi's long brown hair her light brown eyes her perfect figure and her long legs.

            "Are you joking? Ugly! What are you talking about? You have gorgeous long brown hair and you are just perfect. I am the one who needs a complete make over."(A/N okay she put her hair back to her normal colour) 

            Sora tossed her shoulder length red/orange hair and squinted her brown eyes. She often thought this about herself but everyone thought she was beautiful. 

            The bell rang indicating that lessons were starting so Mimi couldn't reply to Sora. They both walked to their lesson of English where Ms. Duffy (crap name I know) was waiting. Ms. Duffy they claimed she was the most boring teacher of all time.

             They sat down in their usual places at the middle of the class. Where Mimi thought she could see Matt who sat two seats in front of her the best. Some one taped Mimi's arm and she turned to the side to see that Sora was giving her a note Mimi took the note and she read:

            'So Mimi when are you going to talk to Matt I mean come on its is so obvious you fancy him and....'

            Before Mimi could read on any further she became aware that Ms. Duffy and the whole entire class was looking at her.

            "Miss Mimi Tachikawa were you listening to me or reading that note in your hand?"

            Mimi had tried to hide the note and answer but before she could do that Ms. Duffy had snatched the note and began to do what she called punishment she began to read the note out to the whole class...

            'So Mimi' she began, ' when are you going to talk to Matt I mean come on its so obvious you fancy him and are like besotted with him. I think you should just ask him out I mean what's the worst that could happen? He says no okay but no one will know about it that much just do it girl just go up to him and tell him that you fancy the pants off him and like worship every single thing he does or says just do it or I will...'

Mimi stood up before Ms. Duffy could say anything else and ran out the classroom and ran straight in to the girl's toilets and burst in to tears. She had been in there for about for a while when she heard the bell ringing. About 2 minutes later, she heard Sora's voice saying,

            " Mimi are you in here don't worry every ones going to their next lesson so come out."

            Mimi replied by opening the toilet door, which Sora took as a good sign and came to talk to her.

            "Listen Mimi I am so sorry that I wrote that note please don't hate me."

            " I don't hate you Sora just that cow for reading it out she knew that I would be so embarrassed it wouldn't have been so bad if Matt wasn't there but he was oh I just want to die."

            Mimi remembering what happened once again burst into tears. Sora stood there comforting here when Mimi said

            "Sora you better go to your lessons okay I can't show my face in there so I am gunna go home 'cos I am so embarrassed_ please. Don't get into trouble for me. Anyway you can give me the notes."_

            Sora gave Mimi a hug and turned to walk away, Mimi was looking in the mirror when Sora turned around from the door and said with a big grin on her face " Oh Mimi by the way just thought I would tell you that Matt apart from going bright red also had a smile on his face." And saying this she walked out just as Mimi turned to look at her mate with the biggest grin possible.

            When Mimi emerged form the toilets she looked around quickly to make sure no teachers were there and quickly snuck out the side door. The day was quite nice so she decided to walk home instead of getting the bus. As Mimi passed the house of old Miss Humble, she shivered. Legend had it that old Miss Humble was a crazy old witch that would cast a spell on anyone that would not go to school. Of course, as you got older, you realised that it was justs the parent's way of getting children to go to school and that old Miss Humble was just a little old hermit lady that meant no harm. However of course there have been some nasty stories about her so Mimi always was scared of her.  

            Anyway, as she walked on home, she began to think of the events that just happened when suddenly this black cat came from out of nowhere and jumped onto Mimi's back. Mimi woke up from her daze and started to scream at the top of her voice and tried to get the 'thing' off her back. As she kept trying she heard a voice say "Hey hold on I got you" this stranger lifted the cat if Mimi's back and she sighed with relief then she looked up to thank the stranger and almost fainted. In front of her stood, the most tanned fittest boy she had ever seen. She was so surprised that instead of thanking him she stood there glued to the spot stunned with her mouth wide open. 

            The stranger obviously used to this kind of reaction from girls smiled and said " Hi I am Michael nice to meet you"

"I am Me ur Mimi" she stumbled.

"Well hey there Mimi how are you doing?"

"Um fine now thanks for saving me from that cat. I don't mean to seem rude but I haven't seen you hear in Odiaba before."

"No I have just moved here I am going to be going to Odiaba College I was just on my way there now to see what it is like."

"Oh that's were I go "

"Really well, I am doing English, Biology and Maths what subjects are you doing?"

"Oh I am too doing English and Maths but I am doing Drama"

"So do I take it that I am in your English and Maths class?"

"I think you will be as Odiaba College is very small the class size is a maximum of 12 people in each class."

"That is small!!!"

            "Anyway I have to go you see I am skipping classes"

            "Oh right so I take it I shouldn't mention this to principle Hamilton then?"

            "Oh please don't I would get into big trouble"

            Mimi and Michael parted after her saying that and she walked on home her mind switching from Michael to Matt to Michael to Matt.

            Mimi went into the house through the back way hoping that her mum wouldn't be home. Unfortunately for her Mimi's mum Sharon (A/N don't know her mum's name) was home and the look on her face told Mimi that she was in trouble.

            "You young lady have got some serious explaining to do. I have just had a phone call from Principle Hamilton's secretary who received a complaint about you from Ms. Duffy. She claims that you weren't listing in her lesson and that you disturbed the whole class by making a scene, and when they called you on the intercom to see Principle Hamilton no one came, and that a witness saw you walking out of college and then Sora was called in and the principle demanded what had happened to you and she said that you left because you didn't feel well which no one believed as you know you are meant to tell the receptionist so tell me right now what happened?"

            Mimi instead of answering her mum just burst into tears. Her mum now quite worried as Mimi didn't cry for just anything (okay she not like in the series) said " Honey come on tell me what happened come on,"

            So, Mimi told her about Ms. Duffy the embarrassment, Matt and finally about Michael. She told her mum how confused she was because she loved Matt but when she saw Michael she did find him attractive, she asked her mum what should she do?

            " Well Mimi this is a problem but listen honey you are so young you are bound to have crushes on different guys its normal. So please if you find this Michael guy nice then go for it don't think that just because you have liked Matt for so long that we need to only stay single for him."

            " But mum the problem is I don't know which guy I like, I mean I thought I liked Matt but then Michael came and now I like them both and I don't know which one to choose......oh mum I am sooo confused and the worst thing is I don't know if either of them like me."

            Upon saying this, Mimi started to cry even more heavily. Sharon got her a tissue and said, " Yes Mimi you don't know, but still I think the best thing to do is make friends with Michael. Then maybe time will tell or it may not, you may find out you hate Michael or you hate Matt but honey that is something you are going to have to find out for yourself I am afraid. But you do now I am going to here for you every step of the way don't you?"  

            Mimi nodded and then her mum said " Why don't you go and wash you face and I will make us a cup of tea and phone up College and say you are ill."

            "Thanks mum" and Mimi went to the bathroom as her mum said. She looked in the mirror and nearly fainted she thought she looked terrible, her eyes were red, and puffy, her hair was a mess. No one is ever going to like me she thought to herself as she washed her face. 

            As she washed her face she began to wonder how people would react if she and Matt were to start dating 'Well I know Sora would be happy 1, because I will have my guy but also 'cos she fancies Matt's best mate Tai Kamiya. 

'Oh my god!' she thought Tai he will have found out about what happened in English' Upon thinking this Mimi burst into tears again.

The reason for this was because brown haired, brown-eyed Taichi Kamiya was the school blabbermouth and one of the stars soccer players. When Tai fond out someone embarrassing moments you can be assured that, that person was in for a lot of teasing. After she was done Mimi went to her room to lie down.

She was jolted out of her sleep by the phone glancing at the clock she gasped it was 5.00pm she had been asleep for along time.

"Hello" said Mimi

Sora was on the other side " Um Mimi I wish I could bring you good news but um wellll you see um"

"Sora just say it"

"Tai kind of got hold of your note and read it over the loudspeaker"

Mimi just stared at the phone" Mimi are you there Mimi?"

All Sora could hear was someone gasping and then being sick distantly.

  


The next day dawned and Mimi tried every single excuse she could think of to stay home but none succeeded. 

She slowly walked to school with her head down all around her she could hear whispers and laughing.

'Oh no they are all talking about me' she thought sadly

"HEY MIMI" she heard behind her she turned around and saw…. Tai

'OMG' she thought I have to get out of her she tried to turn around and run but she saw a crowd of people all around her,

"So MIMI" continued Tai "we all wanna know what are you going to do about MATT" 

"Yeah" cried someone from the crowd. This continued until the crowd spotted Matt

"Hey Matt" cried Tai " I am sure you wanna know as well"

Matt stared at Tai blankly until the crowd parted to revel an embarrassed weeping Mimi

            'Oh crap' thought Matt but before he could say or do anything, he heard a loud SMACK.

            He looked up and saw that Sora had slapped Tai really hard. Hard enough to leave a bright red mark on his cheek.

            " Hey what did you do that for?" cried Tai

            "What do you mean what did I do that for" shouted Sora " you know Tai you are a really insensitive jerk how can you find it funny to humiliate people? how do you get a kick out of that?"

            When Sora had finished giving her lecture, she grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her away. 

            Inside the girls, toilets Mimi had finished washing her face and was reapplying her makeup.  

            " You know I can't believe Tai is such a jerk and to think I actually liked him," shouted Sora 

            " Sora" cried Mimi waving her arms about to reveal that they were not the only people there.

            "Er er I mean like him as in a friendly way you know not that I like Like him yeah"

            The other girls just looked at Sora as if she was an alien.

"Anyway we have to go now Mimi come on"

            Their first lesson was English with Matt and Tai.  Mimi was debating in her head whether to go in or not. (A/N Tai wasn't in the lesson the day before um he wasn't er soccer practice)

            She told this to Sora and her answer was to drag her into the classroom. Everyone turned around and looked at her when she walked in, had it not have been for Sora holding her hand she would have turned around and ran out.

            Sora guided them to their usual place. Mimi kept her head down while Sora was giving Tai deadly glances just daring him to say anything. The teacher entered and the class fell silent. Mimi secretly glanced over at Matt when their eyes met and she hastily looked away and both of them blushed.

The teacher arrived and the class began. Slowly Mimi found herself drifting off into day dream world. Here her and Matt were frolicking among the flowers with cute little bunnies and…

" Miss Tachikawa would you like to explain what the poem means?"

Mimi jumped with a start and found her self staring dumbly at Ms. Duffy " Er well it mean… kinda…welll….er"

" The poem shows how once a child can be an annoying pest to an adult but as time goes on the child ends up becoming the grown up and the adult ends up becoming the pest." (A/N Okay this was the only poem I could remember from my English class wow I actually paid attention my teacher will be sooo proud on me anyway)

Everyone including Mimi turned and stared at the door where stood Michael.  

" Well that's correct and you would be"

" Marsden, Michael Marsden I just joined here"  (A/N I don't know his real name so I named him after my favorite actor James Marsden X-men guy for you lot who don't know who he is (sigh))

Michael turned to look at Mimi who gave him a big grin and mouthed thank you sooo much!!

" Well Mr. Marsden welcome to English" said Ms. Duffy " please find a seat"

Since there just happened to be an empty seat across from Mimi he sat there.

" Well class who would like to show Michael around the school"

The teacher looked around the room and saw that Mimi was looking off into space again.

" Miss Tachikawa" she yelled 'will this girl ever pay attention' she thought

Mimi jumped at the sound of her name and looked at the teacher cluelessly.

" Yessss"

" Well will you do the honors?"

Mimi stared as Ms. Duffy as if she was an Alien.

" Ummmmmmmmm"

" Miss Tachikawa were you listening to me or were you writing notes again.

            Mimi went a deep shade of red ' stupid Duffy' she thought help came again form an unexpected person.

            " I'm sure Mimi will show me around the school" said Michael

            " Oh YEAH OF COURSE I WILL" she shouted (and I mean shouted)

            After her outburst she realized that she sounded over enthusiastic and thought ' why me?'

            " Look out Matt" shouted Tai. Everyone turned to look at him realizing he had an audience he carried on " You've got competition"

" Shut up" said Matt while Mimi looked down at the table and Sora sent death threats.

It was lunchtime so Mimi took Michael to the cafeteria. Mimi was still blushing from what happened and not to mention the fact everyone was looking at her and laughing.

"  Michael I am really sorry about Tai. He's an Idiot (A/N Tai fan plz don't kill me I love him too) " I am really sorry if you got embarrassed I really am sorry." she said sincerely  

" Hey don't worry about it. So I take it you really like this Matt guy?"

"Oh yes I do" she sighed

But inside she was asking herself do I or am I falling for you?

They got their lunch and sat with Sora as they sat down Tai and Matt with all their friends entered.  

' Oh no please don't let Tai embarrass me please please' she thought.

Sora saw the worried look on Mimi's face and gave her a comforting look. The boys sat down behind the girls and Michael. The girls and Michael were in deep conversation about America and so they didn't notice Tai slip a letter into Sora's bag.

Lunchtime was over and for Mimi and Matt it was time for drama/music and for Sora, it was home economics (A/N Tai is some where okay he's not important for this but)

Matt sat down with his guitar and began strumming some notes (*sigh* matt with guitar) He then heard a sound behind him and saw that Mimi had entered. He smiled at her and she returned it this was the only class where Matt and Mimi were alone as in no Tai and no Sora.

Pretty soon, the rest of the class arrived as well as the teacher. "Now class I know that today is meant to be a music lesson but I really want to get on with the play rehearsal."

'HUH' thought everyone

"What play" cried someone.

"The play we are about to do"

"Um… which play is that Mr. Bufurd?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh what!!" cried Sean (a fellow student) "why do we have to do a sappy corny love story? Why not something cool like Grease or a really cool action drama hey?"

" Its not corny!" cried Mimi giving Sean a death glare "its one of the most romantic, emotional, passionate plays I have ever read"

"Yeah" cried a few more people.

"hmmmmmmmmphh!!" grumbled Sean.

Unknown to Mimi Matt was staring at her the whole time hoping that he and she would be the stars.

" Well anyway" said Mr. Bufurd " I have already assigned the roles... Julie you can be…" blah blah blah was all that Mimi heard until.

"… and now for Romeo and Juliet they will be played by Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa"

Mimi stood with her mouth open wide while Matt had the biggest smile on his face.

TBC………………..

(A/N the play will only consist of the ending so they other roles aren't important okay. Next involves more Mimato and Taiora… Plz R&R) thanx.  


End file.
